


This Doesn't Seem Natural

by MinnieMica, Moraca101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley is the sassy black friend, Gen, POV Original Character, References other fandoms, SALT AND BURN THE WORLD, Sam and Dean mess everything up, Self-Insert, abusing knowledge of the future, encode everything, gotta be there for Yellow Fever, whoops there goes my senior year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieMica/pseuds/MinnieMica, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moraca101/pseuds/Moraca101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monsters, demons, angels (OK not yet) Oh my! While visiting a very supernatural site, two young teens are swept away into the world of Supernatural. Too bad one's a minor fan while the other's only read the Wiki. How will they survive, by bullshiting and determination of course! Will the Ragnar sisters survive? Will Maria's OTP come true? Will Joie fall into the traps of the world? "I don't know. But all I can say is that it doesn't seem natural. Mo don't. SUPERNATURAL. ugggggghhhhhhh." ~signed Moraca101 and Jojo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming Soon

**Coming Soon to you on VHS and DVD**

Mo stop

**This Doesn't Seem Natural**

**The Musical**

Oh god

**ON ICE**

**Get your tickets now.**

When will it be showing, numbnuts?

**NEW YEARS AT MIDNIGHT CENTRAL TIME**

What are you even doing anymore?

**START THE YEAR WITH A FIZZLE, I MEAN, BANG**


	2. This Is How You Begin A Fan Fiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is brought to you by Jojo and a little Moraca at the end.

“Beeeeeeeeep” I woke up with a start to see my sister holding down car horn to our RV, and I gave her my most accusing face while she returned her smirk. I could only slide my hand down my face trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes, “What do you want Maria?” In return, she simply nodded her head toward the front windshield.

 

Before me was a clearing with a perfect circle in the middle where nothing grew, or, at least, it wasn’t supposed to. It was the Devil’s Tramping Ground, a legend that my sister and I were curious about.

“C’mon lets goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, we’ve got to put the tents up before sundown”

“yeah yeah” I groaned.

 

As I stood from my seat I walked towards the door only to realize that I couldn’t read the DBZ Abridged poster Maria had hung against the door. It read “ I AM THE HYPE” and honestly, I have no idea where she got it cause I could only find it on T- shirts. Really she had been conjuring objects like this since High school, and I just learned to accept it.

 

I figured I just wasn't wearing my glasses, and after raising my hand to my face I confirmed my theory I turned to study my temporary home with the sofa Maria usually slept on before me, I took a left toward the bed at the end of the hall. As I strolled toward my usual resting place (no seriously why did I fall asleep in the passenger seat, my back hurts so much now) I glance at the dining area to my left not even bothering to glance towards the small kitchen to my right.

 

Just beyond the dining area was the small bathroom where I discovered them on the counter next to the shower. Rubbing the lenses with the edge of my t-shirt to rid the item of condensation, I placed them on my face and marveled at my improved eyesight. Not managing to hold in the ironic hum of “I Can See Clearly Now”, I exited the RV and helped Maria unload and erect the tents within the circle.

 

By the time we finished night had fallen and we raised a fire to ward off the chill of the dark. Soon enough a meal of roasted hot dogs and tea were ready and we sat back to eat in triumph. “Hey Jojo...”, Turning my head to face her I replied, “Yeah.”

“Do you think the stories are true”

“I don’t know, but even if they are, they’ve never turned violent.The worst that happened is a ghost sung em to sleep and moved em in the night.”

“Still…” she looked worried, “do you think we should put up a circle of salt.”

 

The clearing went quiet as I stared at her with an unamused expression, meanwhile, she presented me with a shit eating grin, beginning to wiggle her eyebrows. With a sigh of exasperation, “Maria I swear if you make one more reference to that show I will bitch slap you into the next dimension.”

 

“Joie Harper Ragnar,” she began, pouting, “watch your language in the presence of your older sister.”

 

“Stop calling me Joey, it’s pronounced like Joy,” I growled at her. She grinned wider as an eerie tune started up in place of crickets. A deep drowsiness filled our heads as I swung my hand. My left palm connected with her cheek as our bodies swayed in unison and fell to the ground.

 

 


	3. It's Been Forever and Moraca Cleaned up her Works Page of Abandoned Stories, So Guess What Gets The Spotlight Now.... Not This One, I Just Thought I'd Update It Real Quick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHH CUTIE ALERT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moraca wrote this one alone.

**Maria POV**

I blinked my eyes awake, noticing the blinding sun peaking just enough over the trees to place its burning rays deep inside my retinas. _Mo, calm down with the formal writing._ **_Do I have to?_ ** _Yes._ I shook off the strange voices echoing in my head. That seems to be happening a lot. I reached over and smacked Jojo in the face. “Oi, idiot, get up.” She groaned at me as I whacked her again. A good kick made her finally get up. “Hey, Sunshine and buttercups, time to pick daisies and sacrifice people to Satan,” I crooned sweetly. She laughed.

 

“One of those is not like the other,” she hummed. I grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. As I stepped away she stumbled before groaning and stretching her back. I chuckled and began grabbing our stuff, noting that we were still directly centered on the circle.

 

“Oi, Miss America, seeing as you were wrong, looks like you're paying for lunch,” I smirked. She groaned.

 

“Fine,” she pouted. I laughed at her as she began mimicking me last night telling her how silly she was for believing.  We loaded everything up. As we drove away, we didn't know just how wrong we were.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Did you think I was done? Too bad, so sad. I waited long enough to tell a part of this story and I'm not relinquishing control just yet.

Where were we? Yes. We arrived at a small diner around noon and sat down, hungry and excited. As Jojo was telling me off for wanting the expensive stuff, two boys walked in. They were teenagers by the looks of it, but their eyes looked shifty. They sat behind me, and we continued our talk. 

"I'm sorry Jo, I just don't see the appeal of ACDC. I like rock and all, but it gets annoying on the twelfth play of that stupid album," I pouted. 

"I can't believe you. You are just ridiculous!" She exclaimed as our pie was set down. I sighed and dug into my apple delicacy, apparently it was the specialty of this diner, and it  _was_ pretty good. Behind me I heard the two boys muttering to each other. One said something about a ghost and I perked up.

"Did someone say ghost?" I asked, turning around excitedly. They stopped, surprised, the one with longer hair stammered a negative as my grin widened. "Spooky scary skeletons send shivers down your spine," I sang quietly. Jojo kicked me, shaking her head. "Fine, I said sliding back into my seat. I moped, seeing how one of them was actually kind of cute, but I swore that I knew who they were. It was the strangest case of deja vu. I sighed as a car pulled up and they hurriedly left, one of them sending a wink my sister's way. I shook my head. The car they hopped in tore out of the parking lot and my sister and I ran out to the RV. 

"Are you sure about this?" she asked as I drove after the boys. I smirked.

"Hell yeah!" I screamed as I sped faster. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who gets to write this from a crappy phone for the rest of the summer? THIS GAL! By that I mean Moraca101.....Have a nice summer guys and gals and nonbinary pals!


End file.
